The Lion and the Dragon
by Zarvonius
Summary: Garen Lannister is the banished and virtually disowned eldest son of Tywin Lannister. But when he returns to the Seven kingdoms with high dreams, what will happen to him? Danaerys Targaryen, meanwhile, wants to be rid of Khal Jhago. When Lannister meets Targaryen in order to broker a trade agreement, what happens then? Read and Review, just don't flame!
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion and the Dragon**

**Chapter I**

Garen Lannister was dead. At least, that's what his father, Tywin wanted everyone to believe. Garen was the eldest of the Lannister children by one year. Tywin had had Garen banished and erased from the family record because he had exposed the incestuous coupling of Cersei and Jaime, who just shrugged and moved on with their ways after Garen's banishment. In truth, however, Garen Lannister still breathed. And he was hungry for vengeance. He had recruited a band of a thousand mercenaries, and was keeping them well-supplied, thanks to a seret correspondence between him and his brother, the dwarf Tyrion. Garen and his men were now camped five miles moth of Casterly Rock, and Tyrion had let slip that Tywin had five thousand men guarding Casterly Rock to Garen's one thousand. Tyrion had snuck into Garen's camp the night before, and was conversing with him now.

"And tell me how you plan to conquer something that's never been conquered while outnumbered five to one," said Tyrion. "Exactly," said Garen cryptically. "Well… let's just say that a certain brother of mine's going to play agitator for me, hmm?" Tyrion stroked his chin in thought. "And how am I going to get five thousand loyal soldiers to turn traitor while those who don't kill me?" "You're not," said Garen. "At least, not all five thousand of them; find out which one know of me and want me back." "They all think you're dead, except a select few who believe that you're still out there and wish the Seven Kingdoms to be a better place… but to do that, they'd need to kill, well, not _all_ Lannisters, but… Joffery, Tywin and Cersei are high on their hit lists." "Find them and bring them here, if you please," said Garen. "I'll do that right now," said Tyrion, getting up and returning to his ancestral home.

The leader of Garen's mercenary forces came calling two days after Garen and Tyrion's discussion. "Excuse me, but how the bloody hell is an army of a thousand going to defeat one of five thousand?" "Leave that to me," said Garen with a smile. "I hope you pull a good trick out of your sleeve," said the mercenary general worriedly. Garen stood up and pondered in front of his mirror. He was a tall and handsome man who, like all Lannisters, had blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair was always neatly combed, and he was clean-shaven. His eyebrows were pencil-thin and curved over his eyes in a graceful arch. He was wearing his armor in case of attack. This armor was red and gold, the colors of House Lannister, and had a rampant lion of gold in the middle of where Garen's ribcage would be. His sword had a golden hilt and a ruby pommel. The cross guards were straight and had lions' heads on the ends. The sword could be wielded with one or both hands. The blade was four feet long and curved inwards where the blade met the hilt, coming to a very sharp point at the end. The weapon was double-edged… good for slashing and stabbing.

Later that day, Garen learned that the Starks were camped two miles away from him, and had three thousand men. Garen, meanwhile, had received a thousand of Tywin's men who had gone rogue. Garen mounted his horse and rode to the Stark camp. The horse was black, and wore red and gold horse-armor. He was named Admiral, and had a white diamond on his snout. When Garen had reached the camp, he dismounted in front of the guards and unfastened the scappard of his sheathed sword from his back. He put it on the ground slowly and lifted his hands, saying "I have no quarrel with the noble and most ancient house of Stark. I fight against Tywin and seek to bring justice to the realm." "Tell that to Ned," said a guard. They marched him to Ned Stark's tent. "Come in," he said. Garen and his escort entered the tent and Garen bowed slightly in respect. "Why are you here?" asked Stark. "Because," said Garen. "Tywin is my father, but he banished me for exposing a grievous crime… the relationship between Jaime and Cersei. I am his eldest son, Garen Lannister."

Ned Stark was impressed. "You were banished, and you're coming back for revenge? Have you also come to kill the tyrant Joffery?" "He is king, then? It is just as I feared. I'll have you know that that is now on my list of things to do. I think I'll have Jaime do it. After all, he's _already_ a kingslayer, so…" "Good plan," said Ned. "So, what are you proposing?" "I'll be direct. I'd like to join forces." "I will also be direct. I accept your proposal." "We can't fight alongside Lannisters!" exclaimed a guard. "You yourself said…" "Shut up!" roared Garen, losing his temper. "You're soldiers, for the Gods' sake, so stand at attention and bloody well act like it, you _miserable little worms_!" The soldiers stood at attention and were silent. Ned let forth a low whistle. "Damnation, but you really know how to bring soldiers to heel," he said. "What now?" asked Garen; "Now," said Ned, "we make plans… we attack at dawn." "That's too late for the element of surpise to be on our side," said Garen. "Let us attack at night, two nights from this one." "The night after this one," said Ned "should be enough time for the men to come to terms with what has recently transpired. Your men should be accepting but mine… will need some convincing. Let's call each other by our first names, in the meantime, as equals." "Equality it shall be," said Garen. The pair shook hands and Garen rode back to his camp.

At camp, Garen told his men that they were now fighting alongside the forces next door. Sounds of assent and excitement came from the crowd of assembled soldiers and the leader of the men said, "Quite the trick." "See? What did I tell you?" said Garen with a smile. The night after tonight, they would do battle. The night after tonight, Casterly Rock would hopefully fall. The night after tonight, there would hopefully be a new lord of Casterly Rock. Meanwhile, in the Stark camp, the men were taking things differently. "What?!" roared one. "Team up with the Lannisters? Are you out of your…" "If that's what it takes," said Ned, "then that's what it takes." "I don't know," said Ned's general. "I think it's a good idea, and I'm not saying that to kiss your ass. This Garen sounds formidable. Now that the numbers are even, we have a fighting chance of winning." And so, the two armies, now allied, waited and trained, praying to the gods for victory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

In Qarth, Danaerys Targaryen was pondering. "If Jhago breaks through our lines fifty miles to the west, we are doomed," said one of her advisors. "Five thousand in that camp?" she asked. "Yes." "How many in Jhago's army?" "Twenty thousand." Danaerys nodded slowly. "I see. We need a damn miracle. I can't spare fifteen thousand men." "Your dragons…" "…are not mature enough to fight." "Damn." "We estimate that it will be one month before Jhago discovers us." "Let us hope we can last that long." She sighed and shook her head. "Why can't reinforements just… come from Westros or something?" she said to herself. "Damn this isolation…"

Meanwhile, outside of Casterly Rock, the night of the attack came. Garen and his forces would be attacking from behind along with Ned and his men. Garen knew that there was a secret gate in the back of Casterly Rock that would open with a certain password, and Garen knew it well: the words of House Lannister. Garen went over the plan with the five thousand he and Ned were commanding. "Crossbowmen," he said, "form lines three ranks deep." Cavalry… protect the flanks of the crossbowman. We'll be attacking from behind, so we won't have to worry about our rear. I want some crossbows and cavalry just inside the front gate. Swordsmen, climb the walls as silently and quickly as you can so you can eliminate the defenders thereon. Bowmen, you will get on the walls once they're clear so you can rain arrows on them. Let's give them hell!"

They silently waited behind Garen while he walked up to the gate and knocked three times. "Password?" drawled a vice. "Hear me roar," said Garen. "We changed it years ago!" said the voice. "But that _is_ a Lannister's voice." "Which bloody _one_?!" "I don't know, but the password checks out." "Enter," called the voice. The gate opened, and Garen, sword in hand, killed the guards before they could raise an alarm. He nodded, and the soldiers walked quietly through the gates, taking up their positions silently. "What's happening?" said a guard. "Five thousand soldiers… they must be coming home from a battle." "Some of them are Stark's." "Prisoners, probably," said a guard dismissively, unaware that swordsmen were climbing up the walls.

When the swordsmen had cleared the walls, they descended into the main fortress while the bowmen climbed the walls. Garen raised his sword. That was the signal to begin the attack. Collectively, the soldiers raised a shout. That brought three thousand soldiers into the fray. "Fire!" thundered Garen. "Crossbowmen and archers, fire! _Fire_!" Arrows rained down on the defenders and the crossbowmen methodically fired by rank, as Garen had taught them to do. The swordsmen of both sides met and clashed.

Manwhile, Tywin Lannister was donning his armor. "Damn that Stark!" he yelled. "He's broken through!" He ran out of his hall and brandished his sword. "Let their leader ome out and face me!" Garen stepped over to Tywin and said calmly. "Two against one… father." Tywin's heart sunk to his boots. "Garen," he spat. "I thought I'd banished you!" "Funny how old evils can come back to haunt you, isn't it, Tywin?" "You will show me the proper respect, boy!" "But I am giving you the respect you deserve," said Garen coldly. "None!" He pushed Tywin back with his pommel. "Get up and prepare to fight!" Tywin rose and charged Garen with a roar. He swung his sword at his son's midsection, which was parried. "You're no son of mine! I have no son!" yelled Tywin. "Save your breath so that you may take your last!" replied Garen.

"You banished me because I exposed the unholy coupling of _my _siblings! I do Casterly Rock a service and you repay me with exile? Now, you pay with your life!" "I'll see you castrated!" "Not if you're _dead_!" Such verbal blows were exchanged along with the physical ones. The two combatants fought each other for a long time, parrying and swinging. Tywin sported a wound on his shoulder, and Garen had one on his arm. Garen and Tywin rested for a while, catching their breath. Garen then raised his sword and swung at Tywin's arm, meaning to sever it, but he met his sword instead. The resistance was only momentary, however, as Garen cut Tywin's sword in two. Six thousand gasps sounded from the watching soldiers. "I yield! I yield, I say!" yelled Tywin. Garen stepped close to his father. "I am now lord of Casterly rock," he said, "and I can't have you hatching little plots against me or my friends, so… well, I'm sorry but… you'll have to die."

"There's an alternative," said Ned. "We could banish him." "So he could do what I did? I don't think so," said Garen. "However… if he were in prison and had no contact with the outside world…" "No…" whispered Tywin, his eyes wide with fear; "I couldn't bear not being able to speak with my children, Garen. Even the thought…" "It's either death or imprisonment," said Garen plainly. "I won. You lost. On top of that, you committed a grave crime when you banished me for exposing a relationship which produced a mad tyrant for a king. I'll not have another Mad King, Tywin." "I'd sooner _die_ than lose contact with them!" "So be it," said Garen. With one stroke, Tywin Lannister no longer had a head. "The sun's coming out," said Ned." "Give them all a proper funeral," said Garen. "Bury my father in the family crypt. But before you do that…" Garen then addressed the soldiers. "Let all who fought for Tywin Lannister stand in front of me." Two thousand soldiers came forward. "I give you one chance and one chance only. I, Garen Lannister, am now lord of Casterly Rock. As such, I require that all of my servants swear their fealty to me. Do this and you live. Refuse and you die." "We swear," the soldiers said loudly. Garen took Tywin's badge which marked him as Hand of the King and smiled. "I'm going to need this," he said with a chuckle.

Cersei and Jaime Lannister were headed to Casterly Rock with a thousand more Lannister Soldiers behind them for protection. When they reached it, they found that it was as Serene as ever. The gates were immediately opened and they stepped inside. Bows and crossbows were trained on them. When they reached the hold, Cersei said, "Father we… where's Father?" Garen stepped in front of them. "Cersei, Jaime, greetings." "By all the gods…" whispered Jaime, "It can't be… _Garen_?" "Yes, it is I," said Garen. "I have returned from my exile." "Go back," said Cersei. "I have duties here." "Like what?" said Cersei. "Ruling Casterly Rock," said Garen. "It would seem as though I finally have my vengeance. Now, bring your unholy, foul union to an end. And _you_, Cersei," he said. "I heard how you aided Joffery in usurping the throne!" "What?" screamed Cersei. Garen ignored her. "I sentence you both to death for the crime of incest." He drew his sword. "You can't do this to me!" Cersei screamed. "I'm your _sister_!" He raised his sword above his head. "Garen, I loved you! You were my brother! How could…" The sword hovered for a few seconds. "Garen! No! Please!" she screamed as he brought his sword down, decapitating her. "I have no sister," he said coldly. "She died." "Now for you," he said, turning to his brother. "Garen, please… don't do this… I… I can be of use to you!" Garen scratched his chin. "Perhaps you could… you're a kingslayer, and there's a king who needs killing." Jaime nodded; he was eager to get in his brother's good graces. "Go to King's Landing and kill Joffery. He trusts you. Use it." "Yes," said Jaime." "I'm sending Tyrion to ensure you complete this task." Jamie nodded and went to the capital with Tyrion.

The next day, the citizens of all Lannister dominions arrived in droves to swear fealty to their new lord. Garen smiled, relaxing in the throne that held him. However, he also knew that his task was not yet done. He still had to be made king of the Seven Kingdoms, and he had read about the wealth of Qarth when he was younger. Perhaps, he thought, when he was king, he'd strike a trade deal with them. "Send for Ned Stark, will you?" he said to a servant. In a short while, Ned was before Garen. "Ned, I understand that you are the rightful lord of Winterfell." "I am," said Ned with a nod. "Outstanding. You told me that Winterfell need to be rebuilt." He turned to the servant who had sent for Ned. "Lead Ned to the treasury and have him take as much gold as he can carry. He'll need it to pay… no, on second thought… send the head of my masons and the head of my carpenters to me. Also, I need the head of the Tailors." "You want them dead? Why?" Garen shook his head. "No, no, no! Not their actual _heads_! The people who are in _charge_ of the masons, carpenters, and tailors! Honestly… I execute two people for legitimate crimes and you all think I'm going to behead you for sneezing." He chuckled as the servant went off to do Garen's bidding. Soon, three people were with him, along with the servant. "You, you, and you, go with Ned Stark to Winterfell… and bring your workmen."

Ned, his forces, and a slew of carpenters, masons, and tailors then set out for Winterfell while Garen said, "Alright… now that _that's_ in order… are there any repairs that need to be made on _our_ side of the fence?" "Not that I'm aware of," said a servant. "Good," said Garen. "My lord, if I may be so bold," said a prominent citizen, "My daughter said that she's interested in marrying you." Garen looked at the man and said, "I'm not too worried about marrying now. I've got a bit much on my plate yet." "Alright," said the man. He then turned to his general. "I must commend you on your performance," he said. "Expect a decent bonus next time the day to receive your wages rolls around." "Thank you, my lord," said the general. "If you'd like," he called, "You can return to your homes. If you want to, you can stay here. Do what you will, you're free to leave." Garen sighed and went to his bedchamber after his hall was empty. After the battle and this slew of events, he needed some sleep.

Six months later, he went to King's Landing. When he got there, he made for the Red Hall and waited. Joffery was in the middle of delivering a speech of how he'd crush his enemies one by one, including the Starks. Sansa was, as Garen found out on his way to the Red Keep, on her way back to Winterfell, which she was unaware was in ruins and being rebuilt. Jaime was in the crowd with a bow in his hand. "Garen…" he whispered, "This is for your long… and happy reign." He loosed an arrow, and it found its target, hitting Joffery square in the chest. Everyone screamed, and Jaime stepped in front of the throne. "Silence!" he called. Everyone fell deadly silent as Jaime said, "I endorse my brother Garen Lanister as king!" Garen stepped to Joffery's corpse, took off the crown, and put it on his own head. Everyone gasped. This was unbelievable what this man was doing! "I am Garen Lannister," Garen said. "I was banished by my father, Tywin, shortly after I came of age." The crowd fell silent. "Oh, bother it, this crown is too small…" he muttered. He tossed the crown to a servant, who caught it. "Please have this remade, I don't like the way it looks… it screams 'Baratheon' a bit too loudly." He raised his voice again. "The reason that he banished me was because I had revealed the relationship between Jaime and Cersei, my siblings. I marched on Casterly Rock after my return from exile, and gave their forces battle with the aid of Ned Stark, whose father, as my first act as king, I forgive and pardon for the false charge of treason." The crowd cheered at this. They knew that Eddard Stark had been a good man.

"My and Ned's forces took Casterly Rock, and I became its lord. Winterfell is being rebuilt, by my orders, and Casterly Rock is now without a lord. Tyrion Lannister," he said, "will be the new lord of Casterly Rock. Ned Stark... Step forward." Ned stood before Garen. "As my third act, I name you, Ned Stark, Hand of the King." "Thank you, Your Grace," said Ned, bowing and standing next to Garen. "With that out of the way, I'd like you to prepare for my _formal_ coronation. Take as much time as you need, and meanwhile, I'll be sitting on the Iron Throne, which Joffery (take his corpse away, please) so graciously warmed up for me." "Long live King Garen!" yelled a man in the back. "Long live King Garen!" answered the crowd before they departed.

"Well, my king," said Tyrion, "what would you have of me?" "Well, Tyrion," said the new king, "do what you want for the present, but they'll need you in Casterly Rock. Here, take this." He gave Tyrion the ring that the Lord of Casterly Rock wore as a symbol of his authority. "I won't need it anymore." Tyrion nodded. "By the way, Tyrion, you're my _brother_. You can call me Garen." "Are you Petyr Baelish?" Garen called to a man in the back. He stepped forward, "I am, Your Grace." "Good," said Garen. "I hear you've been doing… certain things." "Oh, the brothel?" "No, that's perfectly legal. What I'm referring to is the fact that you aided my sister in usurping the Iron Throne for Joffery. This cannot stand, unfortunately."

Littlefinger shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." "My dear Lord Baelish," said Garen with a smile, shaking his head. "Don't piss on the king's leg and tell him that it's raining. How good are you with a sword?" "I'm… fair… your Grace… why?" "Oh, no reason… just because you're going to the Wall… guards!" Two guards seized Littlefinger and Garen said, "To the Wall with this man!" "But my brothel…!" "…will be turned into something more useful… Now get out of my _sight_!" Garen then took a cup of wine from a servant and drank it. Little did he realize that this servant was a supporter of Joffery. He drank the wine and put the glass down. He then grunted and held his head in his hands. "Suddenly I… I don't feel so well." He retired to the royal bedchamber and knelt on the floor, trying to fight the poison. "My king!" a servant said, "I know the antidote! But… but it's going to take a while to get. Do hold on!" Garen nodded and grunted. "Damn you Joffery…" he muttered. "You will _not _have me!"

Danaerys, meanwhile, received a bit of good news. Jhago's men were out foraging and fighting other Khalasars, and so her troops remained undisturbed. "Excellent!" she exclaimed. "Very good; is there anything else?" "One of the seers of Qarth revealed a prophecy." "Let's hear it," said Danaerys. Jorah cleared his throat and began. "In a time of great strife, a red tide shall come from the west. The Dragon and the Lion shall unite against a common foe, and lead east and west into an age of gold." "Sounds like a promising prophecy," said Danaerys. "Any idea as to when it will come to pass?" "He didn't say..." said Jorah contemplatively. "Well… let us find out," said Dany.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

An hour later, Garen was still kneeling, holding his head, and breathing heavily in an effort to keep the poison at bay, but was fighting a losing battle. "Let me see him; get out of my way!" roared the servant who had fetched the antidote. He shoved it into Garen's hands. "Drink this! Thank me later!" Garen forced the foul-tasting concoction down his throat and threw the bottle aside, where it broke into pieces. "By the _gods_," Geralt panted. "What was in that wine?" "The important thing is that you'll live," said the sevant." "You saved the life of the king, you know," said Garen. "And you know what they say about Lannisters and debts." He reached into his pocket and fished out several pieces of gold. "Buy yourself something nice; spoil your wife," he said with a smile. "Thank you, your Grace," said the servant, rushing off. Garen lay on his bed, pondering the situation which had befallen him. "I think I'll pour my own wine from now on," he said to himself.

Two months later, Garen was crowned king in a grand and elaborate ceremony in the Red Keep. After this came the coronation banquet. Wine flowed like water, and meat was eaten in arge quantities. Garen stood and made a speech, saying "Lords and ladies… tomorrow, I sail for Qarth in order to broker a trade agreement between our two great nations. Expect me to be gone for the first year of my reign. If I'm not back in _five_ years, something bad has happened. Meanwhile, I leave my Hand, Ned Stark, in charge of the Seven Kingdoms." The crowd nodded and sounds of mild assent came from their mouths. "With that said, let us continue." The banquet lasted another few hours, and when it was over, Garen packed his things. "A king's work is never done," he said to himself.

The next day, he went to his general. "I need twenty thousand men, General, for protection from the Dothraki hordes. Can you do this?" "Well, let's see…" said the general. "Currently, the only house we have any quarrel with would be Baratheon. They have ten thousand men to our fifty thousand currently available troops. This being said, I can easily afford to send twenty thousand with you, so it will be done." Ships were loaded, and they set sail. Garen, meanwhile, went below decks to get some real sleep.

When Garen awoke, it was dark out. He lay awake for a few hours before succumbing once again to sleep. He awoke the next morning, and went on the top deck to check the fleet's progress. "Peaceful seas so far, my king," said the captain of Garen's vessel. "It won't be long 'till we reach the other side of the sea. We then disembark and head for Qarth, and the ships sail around Essos and land in Qarth when they can." It was just as he had predicted. A week later, they reached land. Twenty thousand soldiers disembarked with enough food, supplies, and water, hopefully, to get to Qarth. They marched east, and in thre days, met up with a Dothraki Khlasar, led by a minor khal. Fortunately, Garen had brought a man who knew the language of the Dothraki. "Have you come for battle?" asked the Khal. "No," said Garen. "We only want to get to Qarth." "We do not know of this Qarth… but I do not wish to be your enemy. The Khalasar, compared to yours, is weak." "Perhaps we should merge forces and march there together in case of attack by a rival Khalasar?" "Yes."

Garen, in such a way, acquired ten thousand new soldiers who knew the lay of the land. The Dothraki showed Garen and his men where the oases were, and Garen showed the Dothraki how to wield new types of weapons, such as crossbows. The Dothraki adapted well to this weapon, and some of their horse archers became mounted crossbowmen. When the army of thirty thousand had made it halfway to Qarth, they met a Khalasar consisting of twenty thousand warriors. "This land is ours," said their leader. "Khal Jhago decrees it." "I and my men will reach Qarth alive," replied Gaen. "Garen Lannister, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm decrees and _wills_ it! Form line!" Immediately, lines of crossbowmen three ranks deep took up positions, cavalry rushed to the flanks, and swordsmen waited at the rear in reserve, Garen heading a small unit of cavalry behind some reserve cavalry, which was behind the swordsmen. The enemy Khal smiled. "You think that order will help you prevail over…" Garen's crossbowmen opened fire on orders from Garen, and five thousand Dothraki lay dead. "Why, yes," said Garen calmly. "I do." Garen raised his sword. "For the Seven Kingdoms… and for the glorious Dothraki race…" he yelled, "Cavalry… swordsmen… _charge_!" Instantly, both sides met at full gallop and men dies left and right. Garen, meanwhile, had successfully de-horsed the rival Khal, and was fighting him on foot, as was the honorable thing to do. Garen ignored the swirling chaos of battle around him as he parried, swung and stabbed.

The battle raged on until dusk. The Khal and Garen were getting exhausted, but Garen was coming out on top. He sliced the Khal's chest open and sheathed his sword. He mounted Admiral and rode around the field to see who needed aid. His men had the upper hand, but a quarter of them were dead, counting both Dothraki and men of Westeros. Garen's forces eventually won the battle, with ten thousand of the Khal's men alive. Garen ordered hem in ront of him, and he made the same ultimatum as he had with his father's men. This time, half of them refused and were put to the sword. With that done, they continued their march to Qarth. "You are a stonger Khal than we have anticipated." "The word is king," said Garen, "And yes, I admit that I'm no coward." "You are no coward, and no weakling," said the Khal, nodding. "I am proud to cal you an ally." "And I, you; you killed several hundred men as I recall." "Several, yes; several _hundred_? I doubt that." Two weeks later, Qarth was in sight. Garen and his troops stopped just outside of the gates at a respectfull distance. "I, Garen Lannister," he called, "First of my Name, King of the Andals and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm, request entrance into the glorious city of Qarth!"

The guards on top of the gate look at each other, surprised. "Twenty-seven thousand and five hundred men are outside of our city and their leader wants in? Is he mad?" "I come in peace," came a call from below. "His intentions sound peaceful," said another guard. "Perhaps we should…" The gates opened, and Garen waited. Two people came out, followed by some soldiers. "Ground arms!" ordered Garen. Twenty seven thousand and five hundred weapons lay on the sand. Garen took his sheathed sword off of his back and dropped it, raising his hands. "I assure you, my intentions are strictly peaceful," he said. Jorah recognized the animal on Garen's breastplate. "The Lion…" he whispered. "Let them in, Khaleesi…" Dany nodded and said, "Entrance into our city is granted, provided that you do not give us battle. You may take your soldiers on the condition that you all surrender your weapons." This was done, and Garen and his soldiers entered the city. Garen looked around. "The texts were right," he said. "This is absolutely glorious." When they reached the palace where Dany was staying, she and Garen sat at a table and drank some wine while they talked. "Here is what I would like," said Garen. "It would do us both much good if our two nations were to trade. We have technology, and you have wealth." "That sounds fair," said Dany. "But I'll have to ask that you prove your friendship. In fact, I know exactly how you can do it, because I have something that you can do for me." "And what is that?" "Khal Jhago has been a thorn in our side for two long; kill him, and we will trade. Before and after you do that. You and your men may stay in Qarth as long as you'd like." "I and my forces killed an army of Jhago's," said Garen. "We gave them battle some miles from the city. We numbered thirty thousand, and they twenty thousand. We lost seven thousand five hundred, but gained five thousand when I threatened the enemy with death if they did not swear loyalty." Dany's face lit up. "Was Jhago among them?" "No, but I killed one of his generals… I think." "You think?" said Dany. "Well, it's a fine start."

"I, by the way am Daenerys Targaryen." "Garen Lannister, at your service," he said, taking Dany's hand and kissing the top. Dany smiled and inwardly blushed. Here, she thought, was a very handsome man. Strong-wiled and intelligent, too; good qualities in a ruler; "I see that you're good at what you do," she said. "After taking Casterly Rock and becoming its lord, then marching into the Red Keep and crowning myself king? Yes, I'd say I was." "You're the king, then?" she said. "I thought you were a diplomat." "Could a diplomat lead an army?" "I don't think so." "And there you have it," said Garen. A small dragon then perched on Dany's shoulder, followed by another… and another landed on the desk. "I see the dragons have returned." "They have," said Dany. "And they're mine, so don't hurt them." Just then, one of the dragons, a red one, fluttered over to Garen and sniffed his hand. The dragon gave a happy gurgle as he rubbed his scaly head against Garen's hand. Garen scratched the dragon' head tentatively, and smiled. "Are you a lovey?" he cooed. "Ooh, yes… yes…" Dany looked at Garen surprised. "I didn't think my dragons would be so… personable. Maybe this one just likes you for some reason." The dragon perched on Garen's shoulder and yawned, curling up on it and going to sleep. Garen leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I think I like this one, said Garen. "If he doesn't have a problem with you, then I don't have any issues with you visiting him." "Perhaps this is part of the prophecy," said Jorah. "The lion and the Dragon could just mean a Lannister and an actual dragon." "I don't know," said Dany.

The next day, Garen and his soldiers were refreshed and ready to face Jhago. Garen rode out with an army that numbered fifty thousand, the remaining twenty two thousand and five hundred having been given to him by Daenerys. For two weeks they rode without incident until they were outside of Vaes Dothrak. Garen smiled. "Jhago has to be in there," he said. "Wait until nightfall and surround the city. This was done, and Garen smiled. "No walls to climb... what a pity." "It is forbidden to draw steel in the city," said Garen's ally, "so we will be at an advantage." "God," said Geralt. "I like advantages." Just then, lights began popping up all over the city, revealing five thousand warriors, khal Jhago, and two other khals. "Well, the element of surprise is lost," he said. "Cavalry… swordsmen… _charge_!" The two armies clashed outside of the city, and Garen smiled. He could still play this to his advantage, he realized. He fought one of the Khals and defeated him easily, having caught him off guard. The second khal was engaged with Garen's ally.

He shrugged and watched the battle, defending himself until Jhago appeared. They met just outside of the field of battle, exchanging hard blows. Garen smiled as he fought, enjoying the rage that was flowing through his veins. He grabbed Khal Jhago's beard and as he tried to pull away, he tugged harder, forcing Jhago to get on his level. "You lose, Khal Jhago," he said coldly, decapitating him with a blow of the sword. After delivering his ultimatum, the warriors that were left standing joined him without hesitation, bolstering his numbers to thirty-five thousand. He'd lost twenty thousand five hundred men, and gained five thousand and five hundred. The army and Garen stayed in Vaes Dothrak, helping the Dothraki rebuild what had been destroyed, and Garen put forth the idea of building walls. "Where will we get the stone?" asked a Dothraki. "We'll be giving it to you through trade." "God plan," replied the Dothraki.

In Qarth, Dany was standing on a balcony enjoying some wine. "A whole month is gone, and Garen hasn't returned. I think he may be dead." "He isn't, Khaleesi," said Jorah. "Look!" Dany looked to the horizon and saw a huge line of dust. Soon, soldiers came into view. Dany's heart leapt. Garen had returned. "He's a staunch ally," said Dany. "Aye," said Jorah. When Garen reached the gates, they were opened, and weapons were piled onto the street in a show of peace. Garen walked to the palace and to the reception area, where he waited. "Ah, Daenerys," he said. "Come closer, I've good news!" They went into the study and Garen said. "Be careful… this will be messy." He put a white cloth on the desk that was stained red. He opened the cloth, revealing the severed head of Khal Jhago. "We have an agreement," said Dany. "And an alliance if you will agree to it." "Yes, that would be a sound plan," said Garen. "Meanwhile, stay in Quarth and enjoy it." From that moment on, Garen and Daenerys were friends.

Two months later, Dany was in her room pondering. She couldn't get Garen out of her mind, and the more she thought about him, the more she _wanted_ to think about him. She started breathing heavily as she felt a tingling sensation below her waist. As if of its own volition, her hand slid to her sex. She lay on the bed and sighed, imagining that it was Garen who was doing this to her. She moaned out his name loudly and arched her back, her womanhood dripping and contracting with pleasure.

Garen was pacing in his quarters, thinking about how he had just made a powerful ally. He had to admit it. Daenerys was… there was no other word for it… sexy. The way her white hair flowed around her beautiful face and her eyes sparkled like sapphires. One smile from her… one touch… and Garen thought that he would be at her every beck and call. He shook his head, but he couldn't banish his thoughts. He decided to take a stroll around the palace. He smiled as he saw Dany exit her room and walk away. He decided not to follow her, instead walking to the balcony. An hour into his pondering, Dany walked onto the balcony. "Garen," she said softly. "Ah, Dany; it's good to see you." "Garen, I… I hope it's not to soon to say that… well…" Dany swallowed nervously. "I find you… highly attractive, if I may say so." Garen smiled. "Dany…" he said softly. "It's good that you said that, beause now I can say that you are the most beautiful lady I have ever laid my eyes on. I am sorry, but you're personality matches your appearance perfectly. Beautiful, intelligent, direct, I like that. You've the kind of face that bards would write songs about." Danysmiled as she felt her heart beat faster. "No one has _ever_ told me that," she whispered. "Come with me." Garen followed Dany to what was undoubtedly her bedchamber. Dany closed the door and smiled, her dress falling to the floor. "Stay with me, Garen Lannister…" she whispered softly. "Please…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Garen watched as Dany undressed, his jaw dropping. She covered her breasts shyly, and Garen wrapped his arms around her waist, moving her hands slowly. "They're beautiful…" he whispered lovingly, caressing and kissing them, and letting his armor drop to the floor. "Do you think someone heard that?" she whispered quickly. "I don't know…" purred Garen, "…and Gods forgive me, I don't care!" He laid her down on the bad and smiled, massaging her soft, beautiful feet and kissing each of her toes, top and bottom. As he kissed the soles and tops of her feet, Dany tilted her head back, lost in bliss. "That feels _wonderful_…" she moaned softly. He trailed his hands and kisses up her legs and smiled when he got to her sex. He kissed it softly, lightly licking the inside and biting her clitoris softly. Dany gasped with pleasure and moaned loudly. He then kissed her sex again and whispered softly: "Daenerys…," letting his warm breath caress her sex. Garen then put his mouth to her area, gently biting her clitoris again and darting his tongue in and out of her, flicking her g-spot in the process. "Mm… more!" she moaned out. "Don't… ever… stop… _Garen_!"

Garen smiled as he tasted Dany's sweet nectar. "Mm… you taste like love," he purred. He trailed kisses up Dany's body and kissed her neck. Dany tilted her head back and breathed heavily, opening her mouth slightly and letting a moan escape it. When he got to Dany's mouth, he kissed her deeply and lovingly. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths or a while, and then Dany broke off and moaned out softly "You've… done this… before…" Garen let his manhood brush Dany's sex lightly as he whispered, "No." Dany let out a whimper ad wriggled pleadingly underneath Garen. "Garen…" she begged, "Please…" Garen smiled as he entered Dany, and Dany gasped as she felt Garen's member slipping inside of her. "Oh, Garen!" she moaned. He started off thrusting slowly and gentl to get his bearings then went progressively harder, faster, and deeper. Dany's moans got louder and higher-pitched as Garen's thrusting intensified. He kissed Dany deeply and passionately while he was inside of her. When the kiss was over, Dany climaxed intensely, Garen following suit at the same time. She thrashed her head around on the pillow and did something that she hadn't done since she was a little girl. She screamed. The two lovers held each other close while they caught their breath, and went into a deep slumber that would last until morning.

When Dany awoke, she reached for Garen, but he wasn't there. She got dressed and went for a walk. Garen, meanwhile, was in the marketplace, drinking a rather excellent vintage of Valyrian wine. He took the bottle and corked it after he finished his glass and walked back to the palace. While he was strolling through the halls, he met Dany. "Garen," she said. "About last night…" "Yes?" "I… I couldn't have asked for anything better. No one… and I mean _no_ one… has given me a more special and meaningful night. That was the most amazing experience of my life, Garen, and I…" She took a deep breath, dearly hoping that Garen didn't take last night to mean nothing. "I… love you." Garen cupped Dany's face in his hand. "Dany," he said. "I've loved you since we talked about that trade agreement. At first, I confess, it was raw lust… but… something just… connected and… and that's why last night happened. Last night was the happiest night of my life. When you told me to stay with you… it was as though the Gods themselves were singing."

Dany smiled as Garen held her close. "The Gods are good," said Dany. "The gods are good…" relpied Garen. "…So very good…" Together they walked to Dany's room. "You can move your things into my bedchamber if you wish," she said. ""Oh?" said Garen. "Well, you see… you and I have shared a bed together, and so, I think it would be entirely appropriate if we shared a bed _chamber_." "Yes," said Garen with a smile. "Yes, it would." Dany smiled and said, "Garen… I have to tell you something… As a Targaryen, I'm the rightful quen of the Seven kingdoms."

"I see. Well _I_ am _king_. _However_," he said, "I also am a man who has an idea. How would it be if you were to be my queen?" "The queen's only role is to produce sons," said Dany, popping a wild carrot seed into her mouth. "Contraceptive herb," she said. "I don't want children this time." "I understand," said Garen. "The first time usually isn't the best time." "You were saying?" "Be my queen, Dany," he said, "and that would change. You' rule by my side." "But the Hand…" "…can by the commander of the military, answering only to us." Daenerys smiled. "I like the way you think, Garen!" she said. "But I also rule Qarth and the Dothraki." "You have an advisor who seems to be a capable ruler. You could leave _him_ in charge. Technically, you wouldn't be abandoning your people, because he and you share interests." Dany snapped her fingers. "You are _right_! When can we leave for King's Landing?" Garen smiled and said, "Today, probably." "Gather your troops, put them on ships, and let's go!" Garen rallied his men, put them on the ships, and waited while Daenerys granted Jorah rule over Qarth and the Dothraki and addressed the people. He could hear cheers and shouts of assent as Dany joined Garen on the ship.

When they arrived at King's Landing, Garen and Daenerys went straight to the Red Keep, where the Iron Throne was being occupied by Ned Stark. "Ned, I've something important to tell you." "Yes?" "My new queen is a very capable ruler… she once ruled the people of Western Essos… and so I've made her my co-ruler, which means your powers are somewhat… reduced. You're now the commander of the military, but you still only answer to me and the queen." "Understood," said Ned with a nod. "Sounds like a fair deal. And it also sounds like it's time for me to get out of your chair." Ned stood up and Garen sat down. He called a servant and said, "Go to the head of the smiths. Tell him that I want the Iron Throne coated in silver and a silver throne built next to it." The servant obeyed, and Garen chuckled. "Meanwhile, let's have a chair brought out for the queen. This was done as well, and Tyrion walked into the room. "Garen!" he said. "You're home early!" "I found my queen early," he said, "and am trading with Quarth _and_ the Dothraki." "Wonderful!" exclaimed Tyrion.

Six months later, the coronation took place. Both thrones were ready, and both crowns were made. When it was over, Garen and Dany began their joint reign. Winterfell, Garen learned, had been rebuilt stronger and bigger than before. Meanwhile, Garen had a plan for dealing with House Baratheon. He needed a regular, unified, disciplined, professional army to win this war… and he knew just how to get one. "Ned," he said. "I'm changing the rules of war. From now on, no house will have private retainers, for they shall all be in the Royal Army of the Seven Kingdoms. They will be issued uniforms and standard arms." Ned nodded and said, "Very good. Let the preparations begin." Garen smiled. This was hopefully going to be a short war.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Garen Lannister was petting the red dragon that had now grown to love him while sitting on his throne. "Do you want him?" asked Dany, who was sitting on her own throne next to that of Garen. "Actually, yes," said Garen. "Now that you mention it… I do. You know what else? We should find a way to unite our sigils… we're married now, so…" "Yes!" said Daenerys. "Let's do!" Garen got up from his throne. "I can't sit here forever," he said. "I've got an entire hour before I have to hold court. In the meantime, I've got uniforms, a royal sigil, and a banner for the Seven Kingdoms to approve… and I can't do it sitting here!" Garen walked to the Small Council Chamber, where some artists were waiting. A tailor had made a flag for the seven kingdoms using the artist's design for the royal sigil. The sigil was a shield with a gold rampant lion on one side and a red three-headed dragon on the other. The background of the dragon's side was black. The background for the lion's side was red. The border of the shield was gold, and he flag was dark red with this sigil in the center. Garen smiled. "I like it," he said.

The uniform, meanwhile, was a combined effort of a blacksmith and a tanner. The uniform was of red leather with gold trim, and the helmet was of the same design. "Scale mail is sandwiched between two layers of leather to provide extra protection against enemy missiles, your Grace. The helmet is of steel which is sandwiched, of course, between two layers of leather. The gauntlets are chainmail…" "…sandwiched between two layers of leather… and apparently, they're black." "Yes." The chestpiece had the royal sigil on the right sleeve, along with a system of chevrons that indicated rank. Garen looked at a chart of the new ranking system. "By the Seven, you certainly take the Hand and I seriously! I like this!" "We erected a flagpole in the center of King's Landing." "Hoist the flag," said Garen.

Three days later, in the center of King's Landing, the citizens were talking about the changes that were taking place. "A regular army for the entire realm… no more independently-run retainers… a royal sigil… a flag for the whole realm to wave over those of the houses… I never thought I'd see this day, but… the age of the Seven Kingdoms, I fear… is over," said one. "What would this new realm be called, if not the Seen Kingdoms?" asked another citizen. "The One Kingdom?" one suggested. "No," one said. "The King hasn't changed the name. There are still seven kingdoms, technically, but they've been rolled into one unified kingdom by the king and his servants. They're basically now seven provinces of one nation." "The Unified Kingdoms of Westros?" another citizen said. "I don't know…" said another.

Soldiers then marched into the square, and they were wearing leather uniforms that clanked slightly as they walked. Their boots clicked against the paving stone. "An invasion!" screamed a woman. "I assure you," said a soldier. "We are soldiers of King Garen Lannister." "This new principle of unification is… is…" whispered a man. One month later, he had convinced forty thousand others to leave King's Landing and serve Stannis. Baratheon would set wrongs to right, he said, take the Iron Throne, and wash away this blasphemous unification.

Garen heard of this in short order and stroked his chin in thought, sitting on his bed. "More enemies for me," he said. "Wonderful." Dany sat next to Garen and said, "Garen, while I like this whole unification idea, I… I can't help but worry about you. Stannis now has fifty thousand men." "Eighty thousand," corrected Garen. "He's joined forces with House Greyjoy. We're outnumbered." Dany gasped. "I… I… Oh, Garen… please don't die out there! Please!" She felt tears come to her eyes. She hadn't felt this much concern for someone since… "I can't have another incident like what happened to Drogo!" she said, shaking her head. "I can't!" Garen cupped Dany's face in his hand. "Dany," he said, "We _will_ win. The gods are on our side." Dany fell into her beloved's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. "Shhh… Daenerys…" Garen whispered soothingly. "Shhh…" Garen rocked Dany gently and stroked her back and hair. Dany stopped crying after a while, but was still holding on to Garen for dear life, afraid to let go. That night, however, she could hardly sleep, and when she did…

_She was in the throne room, sitting on her throne and listenng to reports about the war with the Baratheons and Greyjoys. Garen then walked into the room, marching to the throne a proud, victorious conqueror. Just then, he fell headlong to the floor. "Garen!" screamed Dany, running to his side and turning him over. "No…" she wailed. "No! You can't be dead. Get up… get up!" Servants put Garen on a stretcher and carried him to a huge pile of wood outside of King's Landing. Garen's dragon flew overhead, keening sadly. She noticed that Stannis Baratheon was on the dragon's back. The dragon heaved a firey sigh, and the wood lit up. Garen stirred. He was alive! But he screamed in agony. "Dragon fire cannot be extinguished, Your Grace," said Jorah, who was standing behind Dany. "I…" He shook his head sadly. "I am sorry."_ _That was when Dany woke up._

She sat bolt upright with tears in her eyes. Garen sat up as well, surprised that Dany had ripped herself free from Garen's loving embrace. "But… but you burned to death!" she gasped. "I saw you…" "What's wrong?" Garen asked softly. "I… I saw you return victorious from the war, but… but you collapsed, and I thought you'd died... we placed you on a pyre, and your dragon lit it… it was flying and had Stannis on its back, and… and you burned to death, screaming in agony the whole time, and Jorah said that dragon fire couldn't be extinguished and… and…" Garen held his beloved close. "It was just a nightmare," he cooed. "it was just a nightmare… it's alright." The next morning, Garen learned from one of his spies that Greyjoy and Baratheon's men were moving towards King's Landing. He put his armor on and ordered his horse armored and saddled. "I'll be back, Dany," he called. "I'm just going on a short trip."

"Garen, what if you…" She ran to him and held him close. "Don't die out there, Garen…" Garen pressed his forehead against Dany's and kissed her deeply. When the kiss was over, Garen put a finger under Dany's chin, looking into her eyes for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time. "Until the sun rises and sets in the west," he said softly. "Until the rivers run dry… and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves… I will always love you, Daenerys Targaryen." He stroked her cheek lightly. "Always… everywhere…" "Come back alive, Garen," she whispered, tears running down her face. " Iwill come back, not only alive, but victorious," whispered Garen, wiping Dany's tears away. "This I swear." He kissed Dany's forehead and slowly turned, marching away and looking back at her. When he mounted his horse, he rode to the head of a large group of soldiers waiting outside of King's Landing. He stopped next to Jaime.

"Jaime," said Garen jovially. "What are you doing here?" "I couldn't let my big brother have _all _the fun!" said Jaime. "I simply couldn't _do_ it!" Together, Garen, Jaime, and fifty thousand soldiers rode to battle. A few thousand more were in King's Landing in the case of an invasion. "We've got," said a general at the head of the group, "forty thousand men currently training, and let us not forget the army of seventy thousand in Essos should we need them." "Very good," said Garen. "I always like a bit of good news." They encamped on a large plain three days south of King's landing and a few days' march north of Storm's End, where Stannis was marching from. "Remember, his army outnumbers us by half," said Jaime. Aren nodded and in a few short hours, the camp was set up. Three days went by without incident, but then the watch saw soldiers coming in from the north. "Oh, lion shit, they wentaround us!" said Garen angrily as he quickly armored up. "No!" a watchman said, handing Garen a spyglass. Garen lifted it to his eyes and saw ten thousand red and yellow shapes in the distance. "Ten thousand… and they're friendly! Praise the gods!" "Reinforcements have arrived!" he called.

The reinforcements set up camp right next to Garen, and Ned Stark appeared on his horse. "Ah, Ned!" said Garen. "Glad you could make it." "You honestly think I'd miss the chance to slaughter the men who defiled Winterfell?" he said. "Think again!" Garen laughed. "Good to have you, friend..." Just then, horns sounded in the south. "Oh, how lovely; there's a camp over there," said Garen. "Probably the enemy… I need a spy to do some reconnaissance." "At your beck and call, Your Grace," said a voice. The man walked to Garen and said, "I managed to steal some armor from an unlucky Greyjoy who was taking a bath before I killed him," he said. Garen laughed softly. "Go to it, then." The spy bowed, mounted his horse, and galloped off to the Greyjoy amp.

The spy rode for three days before reaching the camp. "Conscript reporting!" he called. "Conscript reporting!" He dismounted and bowed to Stannis, who was surveying the field. "My king," he said. "It's an honor to serve you." "Good. I was about to send out twenty thousand men to test the waters up north." He smiled and said, "Tomorrow, I want you to go kill me some lions." The spy nodded and retired to a tent, where he put pen to paper and let loose a raven.

That evening, Garen was relaxing in his tent when a soldier came in. "This arrived for you, Your Grace. …From the enemy camp. I believe that's your spy." Garen nodded and unfurled the parchment.

"your Grace-

10,000 stags, 10,000 krakens to hunt tomorrow; ready lions for feast."

Garen nodded and the next morning, assembled twenty one thousand men. Seven thousand crossbows, seven thousand swordsmen, and seven thousand cavalry waited for some hours in the line of battle. The crossbowmen were at the head in lines four ranks deep, the cavalry was behind them, and the swordsmen were bringing up the rear. Garen and Ned were hiding in the trees to avoid getting killed themselves, and would charge when an opportunity presented itself. Baratheon's men, meanwhile, waited in the trees, and the spy had cleverly snuck off to camp, paying another man to take his place. "What are they _doing_?" asked Stannis. "I've no idea," said Lord Greyjoy. "They're standing in line waiting to be crushed," said Stannins. "Sound the charge."

When Stannis's soldiers charged, Garen smiled and nodded. "Fools," he said. The crossbowmen fired by rank when Stannis' men were in range. Six thousand Baratheon and Greyjoy soldiers fell. The second volley saw three thousand enemies killed. Baratheon's archers answered with their own volley, killing only a hundred, but hitting two thousand. "What?!" Baratheon yelled. "How are they still standing?!" Two thousand cavalry, on orders from Garen, charged around to the archers' left flank and hit them. While this was going on, two thousand more attacked the right flank of the archers, sandwiching them inbetween a rock and a hard place. Garen's infantry had meanwhile pulled the bolts from their uniforms and the swordsmen waited while a third volley was fired. Now, Greyjoy and Baratheon had a thousand swordsmen left.

Garen's swordsmen charged, and Garen's cavalry, when they had finished off the bowmen, followed suit. Garen and Jaime charged Greyjoy and Baratheon. Greyjoy was dead by the time Jaime reached him. He'd been killed by a cavalryman, but Stannis was stil fighting. Garen smiled. "Stannis!" he jeered. "You are _venison_!" Stannis charged, but Garen was ready. He stabbed Stannis' horse, and it fell down dead. Garen dismounted and fought Stannis on foot. Stannis, however, fled after a few blows, wanting to preserve his life. Garen tried to run him down, but he'd already made it to his own camp. "Bah, we'll ransack it later. Kill the rest of them, lads!" The soldiers sheered when the last man fell, and they returned to camp, having suffered only a thousand casualties.

"How did he do that?" Stannis mused as a nurse bandaged his wounds. "He just… organized his troops in a line and they… they _decimated_ us!" "Lord Greyjoy is dead," said a soldier. Stannis narrowed his eyes. "I've an idea," he said. "Let's _not _kill Garen… yet. Let's find out how he operates." That night, Stannis brooded in his tent before telling a soldier, "I want Garen Lannister alive. Capture him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Garen and army later rode to the camp of Stannis's army and ransacked it, looting supplies, food, and drink. Garen found some good wine in Stannis' tent. Stannis's army had retreated to Storm's End. The spy whom Garen had sent had gone with them. "And now," said Garen, "we rest and wait." A raven flew overhead and landed on Garen's shoulder. Garen took the rolled-up piece of parchment and smiled at what was written on it.

_Garen-_

_I hear that your war goes well, and you put Baratheon's army to route and killed Lord Greyjoy. I am pleased to inform you that twenty thousand reinforcements are coming your way. While you fight this war, remember that I love you, and I always will. Together, we shall forge our own legend._

_-Dany_

Garen sighed silently. "Always good to hear from the queen," he said. "Right!" he called, rubbing his hands together. "We return to camp and wait for some reinforcements that are being sent our way." That night, soldiers did arrive, but they arrived from the direction of Storm's End… and they weren't Garen's. "To arms!" a sentry shouted, "To arms!" Garen was awoken by this cry and hastily put his armor on. He looked around, dazed. All of Garen's men were fighting, but they were also dying. The uniforms could deflect crossbow fire and slashing blows, but not maces or thrusts. Soldiers died left and right, but Garen drew his sword and methodically slaughtered enemy soldier after enemy soldier. Stannis' general then showed himself, but now Garen was very tired. He'd been awakened before dawn, and he's been fighting since then.

Garen girded himself for a pitched battle, raising his sword and slashing. He and the general fought amid the swirling chaos of battle, but Garen failed to notice the soldier coming up behind him. A well-placed blow of his mace on Garen's helmet was all it took. Garen fell to the ground, half-conscious. He heard, "We have what we came for! Withdraw!" and "Take courage! Your king yet lives!" before losing consciousness. His soldiers, meanwhile, had formed lines and started shooting at the retreating enemy, with the cavalry cutting enemy soldiers down. The men figured that they should kill as many of Staniss's men as they could, but they needed a plan to get their king out of Baratheon's hands before going any further than parting blows. By the time it was over, half of Garen's men and a fourth of Stannis's lay dead.

Garen awoke three days later in what he perceived to be a cell in a dungeon of some kind. He groaned as he saw the soldiers at the door to his cell. "Oh… blast it…" he said weakly. "I'm a prisoner of war… how droll. Ah, well. My men will come for me." "Until then," said a woman, "You will answer every last one of our questions." "Yes, we all knew that this was coming, didn't we?" Garen looked down and found that he was wearing a cotton shirt and cotton breeches. There were some reasonable shoes on his feet, as well. "Let's get to it, then," Garen said civilly, sitting up. "I require a drink, of course. I would order wine, but seeing as I am your prisoner, it is not my place to make demands." The woman nodded and said to a guard. "The finest wine you can get, please." She smiled. "That is what civility and cooperation will get you," she said. "Continue, and you will be a very happy man while in our care."

The wine and two glasses arrived. "Right then," said Garen, pouring himself a glass. "Let's get to it. Ask away." The woman nodded. "Right," she said, flipping some of her red hair out of her eyes. "How do you fight?" "Like any other soldier, I suppose," he said with a shrug. "Put on my armor, draw my sword, and fall back on instinct, which apparently did not serve me well this time. Ah, well… what can you do?" "No, I mean… how do you wage war? What are your tactics?" Garen nodded, having already concocted a plan to best Stannis. He'd tell this woman how he fought, but he planned to upgrade the arms and armor of his men and thereby still be able to best his foe. "Well, the first thing I do, so you may have already heard, is form the men into lines," said Garen, using parchment and a quill to illustrate his point. He explained his tactics, knowing that his army was three days' march away. If he could get out before then, or delay the interrogation until it was too late for Baratheon's men to adopt Garen's tactics…

The woman nodded, and Garen said, "Is there anything else you wish to know?" "How many men between here and King's Landing, and where are they?" "Ah, now _that_…" said Garen, "_That_ is a question that I do not know the answer to. I was never given this information after I took the Iron Throne." The woman nodded and said, "Ah, I see. How unfortunate. I had hoped you would know, but… what can you do?" "Is there anything else?" "Where is your camp?" Garen decided to lie. "Oh, about two days' march from here," said Garen. Fortunately, the woman believed him. "Alright. Well, here's what we're going to do. You are going to remain in my care until such time as is prudent to release you. Meanwhile, you will mo longer by staying in this cell. You will have your own personal apartment in the castle. We can't have a king in a cell." Garen's accommodations and clothes were changed, and he sat at his desk and started writing. "What are you writing?" asked the woman suspiciously. "A letter to my queen explaining my situation; Daenerys will undoubtedly want to know where I am." "Do not tell her that you were captured. Tell her instewad that you are negotiating a peace treaty with Stannis, and we will get along nicely." "Very well," said Garen. _My dearest queen,_ he wrote.

By the time Garen was done, he'd written two letters and sent two ravens. One was addressed to his men to explain his capture and that he needed to be rescued, and the other was to Daenerys and contained the same information. Garen waited until the woman was I n the room and he closed the door, standing in front of it and locking it. While his soldiers were thinking up a plan to rescue him, Garen decided that he would attempt to rescue _himself_. He stood between the door and his captor. "I sent the letters," he said. "Without my knowledge?!" she yelled. "Oh?" said Garen, raising an eyebrow. "And here all along I thought that I'd gained your trust… pity." The woman stormed over to Garen in an effort to strike him, but she wound up with a pair of strong hands around her neck.

Garen smiled wickedly as he strangled the woman and said, "Here, my dear, is a lesson in warfare. A king is the most powerful foe that you can face. Did you honestly think that I was stupid? I? Garen Lannister? The man who killed his own father and sister and placed his brother in charge of Casterly Rock? The man who ordered Joffery killed and so _cleverly_ took the Iron Throne! Oh, yes, _any_ moron could have done that…" He shook his head and chuckled. "You stupid bitch," he said slowly. He picked her up by the throat, walked over to his open window, and threw her out. She fell to the rocky ground below and was killed on impact. He unlocked the door and opened it, ripping a leg off of the table to use as a makeshift club and killing the two guards flanking his door. He took the arms and armor of one of them and walked to where his armor was being stored. He knew that it was outside his former cell. He killed guards along the way. When he got to his armor and sword, he traded equipment and smiled. "Think you can kill me, Stannis?" he said. "You can't even _capture_ me… for long."

He made his way to Stannis' study. "He's escaped!" he heard a guard say. "Everyone get on him!" He killed more guards and made his escape from the situation before enough guards could come to subdue him. When he got to the door of the study, he killed the two guards and kicked the door down. Stannis sat at his desk, surprised. "How did you?!" he exclaimed. Garen didn't feel like talking, so he walked up to the unarmored Stannis and stabbed him through the heart. "Goodbye, Stannis," he said. He sheathed his blade and turned to the door, where soldiers were waiting. "Accept me as your king and I shall spare you," he said. "Reject me, and I singlehandedly kill every last one of you. The soldiers said nothing, but knelt. One of them, however, remained standing. Before he knelt, he shouted, "Long live king Garen the Merciful!" "Long live king Garen the Merciful!" echoed the soldiers. Garen was no longer a prisoner, and the war had been won.

Three days later, the soldiers of Garen Lannister arrived, but too late to rescue their king, for he was standing outside of the gates. "Too slow, men," he said. "Sorry to ruin your fun, but these soldiers have accepted me as their ki…" Just then, crossbow bolts rained down on the attackers. A thousand of them out of the thousands of men who had arrived were dead, but the gate was open. They charged in with Garen and Ned and assaulted the fortress.

One week later, Dany was sitting in her throne. "I love Garen…" she said. "You've said that many times over these past few weeks, Your Grace," said Tyrion, who was visiting from Casterly Rock. "I know… but it's what's been soothing me. When everything seems so uncertain and chaotic… there's at least one thing that I know…" "You _will _see him again," said Tyrion. "If I know my brother, which I do, he's not one to stay down for long." Just then, as if right on cue, cheers floated into the throne room from the city. Dany stepped outside to see what all the fuss was about. She heard a shout of: "All hail Garen the Conqueror!" "Garen! Garen! Garen the conqueror!" was the cry from the throngs. A mounted figure alighted and removed his helmet. "Long live king Garen!" the crowd shouted over and over. "The war is over," proclaimed Garen. "We have The Lion and the Dragon stand _triumphant_!" Confetti rained down on the king, the queen, and the whole city. "People of Westeros!" he proclaimed. "I believe that _we_… have some celebrating to do!" "The rains of Castermere" was sung by those assembled who knew it as Dany walked into the throne room. "Told you," said Tyrion triumphantly. All in the throne room watched as Garen Lannister marched into the throne room as a triumphant conqueror.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

Daenerys Targaryen watched with a smile as Garen… _her_ Garen… sat on the iron throne beside her. She rested her hand on the Iron Throne's armrest, and he placed his hand on top of hers. She couldn't help but notice, however, that Garen felt… tenser… than he did before he went off to war. Dany knew that Garen _was_ Garen. But he certainly didn't _feel_ like Garen. "Are you alright… my Sun and Stars?" she asked softly. "We should talk about this later," said Garen softly. "I don't want the people to be alarmed." Dany felt her heart rise to her throat… so there _was_ something wrong with Garen! He moved the sword from his lap and placed the tip on the ground, grasping the hilt and sitting up straight in his throne, like a conqueror should. When the people were finished cheering and congratulating their victorious king, a bard strummed his dulcimer and sang:

"_King Garen lannister is mighty and strong,_

_He loves to do right, and he hates to do wrong._

_But when he assumed the Iron Throne,_

_In his bid to rule, he was not alone._

_Stannis baratheon, son of King Robert_

_Heard of Garen's rule and was greatly bothered_

_So he and his stags made war on their lord_

_But in time, they were put to the sword!_

_For our brave Garen knew full well_

_That Stannis deserved to burn in Hell_

_So our glorious king gathered man and horse_

_And fifty thousand joined his force._

_The battles were long, the battles were grim,_

_But the Gods let fortune smile on him._

_King Garen and his men fought day and night,_

_And all the stags were killed outright!_"

Garen stood up and gave a shout of assent, and the people in attendance cheered. "Did you happen to hear of my capture, bard?" he asked jovially. "I confess I told my captors everything…" "_Before they died_!" roared a soldier who had been guarding him at the time. "_Not only is our king brave and strong, he's clever as well_!_"_ The crowd cheered even louder at this. "So I told them everything, _yet_ _it availed them nothing_!" yelled Garen. The bard then smiled and took up his dulcimer again, singing:

"_When Garen was captured by Stannis' forces,_

_By all of his men, and by all of his horses,_

_He willingly to Storm's End did fly,_

_But Garen did so with a gleam in his eye_

_For Garen the Great is more sly and clever_

_Than all of his subjects put together_

_At any rate Garen told his captors all_

_Then proceeded to kill them_

_And thus did they fall_

_King Garen then came to Stannis' chamber_

_Where he did say to him_

"_You rascal, you dog, you kneel and you bow_

_I shall kill you if you obey not my whims!"_

_But Stannis Baratheon wouldn't back down_

_He longed for victory's gains_

_So Garen did stab Stannis right through the heart_

_So our glorious Garen still reigns!_"

"This bard," proclaimed Garen. "You give him a seat at the high table at the next banquet, Dany, and ensure that he goes home with a bottle of my best wine!" The bard bowed and took a seat among the assembled throng. When the people left, Garen and Dany were alone in the throne room. Garen rose from his seat, leaving Daenerys to her own devices. He walked onto a balcony and enjoyed the view of the city. Just then, he fell into a trancelike state as he remembered a battle during his campaigns.

_Garen was on a grassy field, watching his men give Stannis' forces battle. He smiled and continued to watch. Then, men started to die left and right. Garen felt his heart beat faster as he saw men die left and right from sword wounds, arrows, crossbow bolts, and horses. Just then, a horse with a rider upon it came for Garen. Garen stood frozen in place as he discerned that the rider was Stannis. While all of this was going on, he heard a voice call his name. Just as the horse was about to fatally kick his head, the voice sounded again, but this time it shouted._

"Garen," Dany cried. Garen gasped and his body jolted. "Dany!" he said. "I… you startled…" "What's wrong, Garen?" she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Dany…" said Garen, shaking his head. "Garen… please…" said Dany, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't shut me out… let me help you." Garen stroked Dany's cheek. "Shhhh…" he said softly. "No tears, Dany…" "But… Garen…" "It's only the toll that battle takes on one's mind. I'm alright, Dany." "No… Garen, when I felt your hand, it was tense. You're… you're _still_ tense." "I just returned from a war," said Garen softly. "Of course I'm tense." "You didn't _feel_ like you, Garen. I… I love you… I want to help you…" Garen sighed. "Although these are normal occurrences for a returning soldier, including one whose army emerges victorious… but I don't feel normal. I…" he shook his head. "I feel as though I am going insane." Dany held on to Garen tightly and buried her head in his chest, afraid to let go.

"You are _not_ insane, Garen," she said thickly. "How do you think Ned Stark feels after his battles with your house? How do you think _I_ feel after what I did to take Qarth? I sometimes feel this way…" "Not as often as I." "True…" said Dany, "…but I can tell you one thing. When I'm asleep and having nightmares about Qarth… when I wake, I am at peace; do you know why?" Garen stroked Dany's hair. "Why?" "Because," said Daenerys. "You are the last thing I see when I fall asleep, and the first thing I see when I wake. You give me peace… peace that I haven't felt since Drogo died, and I… love you." She sighed and whispered, "It feels so good to say that." Garen stroked Daenerys' cheek with the back of his hand and smiled. "Dany," said Garen. "I don't know what we'll face next… but whatever happens, we will face it together."


End file.
